His Blue Eyes
by Kid Blink's Dreamer
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! 'This is the story. This is the story of a boy and a girl. A boy and a girl who are best friends. Best friends who live through good times and bad, love and hate, freindship and courtship. This is their story.' Plz r'n'r!
1. Intro

A.N:_YaY! Two stories in one night!_/A.N

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything in this story! Well, except Arosabella, and Ashley, Kate, Ken, Thomas, and Adam. Talie belongs to herself. WOO! To the story! **

Chapter 1

Intro 

Hi, I'm Arosabella Anna-Lily Higgins a.k.a. Copper Rain, bell of Brooklyn, NYC. The year is 2012, and I'm 18 years old. I'm starting collage soon at New York University. I can't wait! My best fem-friends- Ashley, Kate, and Talie – are going there too, along with Ken, Thomas, Adam, and Aaron, my best male friend. Our group is called A.T.A.K. 2 (attack squared) because of our initials.

Any way, it's the middle of summer and our group gets together every day. We usually meet/eat at T-Birds and hang out at the mall.

Well that's all you need to know about me- wait, I have to tell you more about every one else! Here are their descriptions.

Ashley Violet 'Dare' Lohr is my best friend in the whole world, well, after Aaron. She has shoulder length light-brown hair, sky blue eyes, and is 5'3. She's going out with Thomas Jeff 'Touchdown' Cater, who has medium brown hair, light brown eyes, and is 5'6.

Kate Mary 'Kit-Cat' Conlon is my next best friend, along with her boy, Kenneth Scott 'Dandelion' Parker ('Lion' for short.) She has sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes, and is 5'1, while Ken has light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and is 5'9.

Talie Kim 'Turtle' is my older sister, with wavy brown hair, gray-green eyes, and is 5'5. She's with Adam Christian 'Monkey' Damon, who has dark brown hair, sky blue eyes, and is 5'6.

Last- but certainly not least- Aaron James 'Mush' Meyers. He has curly brown hair, almond shaped chocolate-brown eyes, is 5'8 and is extremely muscular. He and I have been friends since preschool.

That's-still not it! I haven't told you why I'm called the 'bell of Brooklyn'. I have wavy, golden-brown hair, normally violet eyes, am 5'2 tall, and am muscular for a girl.

Now that's all! On with the story!

End chappie!

A.N_Welps, I'm back where I left off. :sages back in chair, content: Please, make my Christmas by reviewing! You'll get a special shout out from any of my muses! Just say the name, and BAM! You've got it. _

**mush!muse: Blink!**

blink!muse:pops up: Yeah?

m!muse: Nothing. Just showing all the possible reviewers out there that it works.

b!muse:growls in annoyment: _Thats_ why you called me away from my video game!

m!muse:nods:

b!muse:growls: Jerk. :pounces:

m!muse:squeeks: Help:runs:

b!muse:shouts: Hey! Come back:runs after: 

_:stares: Well:turns to you:shrugs: You'll have to review to find out Mushie's fate. REVIEWEDNESS is GOODINESS:saunters off, humming "Fallin'" by Alicia Keys, which was what she was listening to on her i-pod.: I keep on fallin'- iIiIiIn- in love, with-a-you..._/A.N


	2. Summer

AN_Welps, since no else is gonna review for this story, I might as well this chapter up._

** SHOUT OUTS: **

Petals- mush!muse: ::beams:: Why, thanks! Dreamer is _so_ glad that _someone_ likes this story!

Faerie Meyers-Parker: blink!muse: ::glares:: Well, _I'm_ not giving a _flamer_ a shout out. ::turns away::

_::rolls eyes:: Welps, thanks to the reviewer, and curses to the flamer._/AN

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, I do own Arosabella, Sam the 'boot-ler', and Arosa's Dad. OH, and the banana. On to the story!**/Disclaimer

Chapter 2

Summer

"Rrrrrrring!"My alarm went off. "Good morning, America! It's 7:00 a.m. and to help you wake up, we'll play an old favorite, 'I'm into something good'!" I sighed as I dragged myself out of bed. I turned the volume down and picked up the phone. I quickly dialed Aaron's number.

"Hullo?" A groggy voice said on the other line. I grinned.

"Hey Air, it's Arosa."

"Oh hi! What's up? Sorry 'bout me foul morning mood." He said, laughter in his voice.

"That's alright. Any way, can you come over? I need to talk to someone, face-to-face."

"Sure. I'll be down in five."

"Kay. Bye!"

"See ya!" We hung up at the same time, causing me to laugh. I got dressed then headed toward the kitchen of our huge apartment. Grabbing a banana, I continued to the door.

"Arosa, where are you going?" I groaned.

"Out with Aaron, Daddy."

"Alright. Don't stay out to late, miss chatter-box." I rolled my eyes at his nick-name for me. _I can't wait till I'm aloud to have my own apartment._

Once in the hall, I headed left toward the elevators, waving at Ms. Boo, our across-the-hall neighbor. I hit the 'down' button, just to have it open, revealing Aaron on the other side. We grinned at each other as I stepped inside.

"What floor, Mademoiselle Bella?" he asked, bowing. I giggled.

"What ever floor Monsieur Aaron is taking me." I replied. He grinned suddenly.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?" He sang quietly. I smiled.

"I could almost kiss the stars, for shining so bright."

"And when I see you smiling I go, oh, oh, oh."

"I would never want to miss this."

"Cause in my heart, I know what this is."

"This is what dreams are made of."

"This is what dreams are made of."

"I've got-"

"Some where I belong." We sang together.

"I've got-"

"Somebody to love. This is what dreeeeeeeeeeeeaaams-"

"-are made of." I sang, grinning at him. The doors opened and Aaron bowed again.

"You floor, Mademoiselle."

"Merci." I said, stepping out of the elevators, Aaron behind me. He held out his arm.

"Shall we?" I giggled, linking my arm through his.

"We shall."

**End chapter**

AN_Welps, there we go! Pleaz review and you'll get a shoutout from one of the boys!_/AN


	3. Breakfast

**AN**_Hey ppl! Here's the 3rd chappie of His Blue Eyes. :tears: I have six reviews! And four of them on the last chapter! I'm so honored!_

SHOUT OUTS!

**Petals- I think he is too. :cuddles mush!muse: Thanks for the review!**

Nakaia Aidan-Sun- Haha, I'm glad you did! Thanks for breaking the slashy cycle to read my story and leave a review!

Glum n Dumb Skittery- Well, you welcome! I appreciate that you came and read this! As for the 'massive amount of OCs', I think I can handle it. If not, well... Anyway, thanks for the review!

dutchy-hearts-slash- Haha, love you too, Mel. Thanks for reveiwing.

_ Welps, hope you enjoy the chappie! And I don't own Mush, but I own everything else! Go me:dances:_**/AN**

Chapter 3

Breakfast Questions 

We strode briskly toward the door, waving at Sam, the 'boot'-ler, behind the front desk.

As we opened the door, a gush of hot air hit us. I was glad I had worn my 'I 3 NYC' tang-top and jean shorts.

We walked down the street toward 'Food Court Dr.', waving at any one we knew. We made a sharp left toward T-Birds, but he led me toward 'The Big Apple-Bagel' across the street. I gave him a questioning look, but he just grinned and said nothing until we were seated by the window.

"You said you wanted to talk so I figured you didn't want the others around, 'cause you could've just-" I cut him off

"Air, put a fist in it." He shut his mouth. "T'anks. I ain't mad at chu-"

"Bless you."

"I didn't sneeze."

"Oh. Sorry. Continue!" I laughed.

"T'anks a'gin, Mushee." He rolled his eyes. "Any way, I was just surprised, 'ats all! So no need to babble out excuses!" I said, my eyes lighting up as I saw today's special. "Yay, bacon!" I giggled. (I looooooooooove bacon. It's good. I mean, it's so crunchy, and salty, and… um, to much info. ANYWAY!) Aaron snickered.

"Yep, they have bacon toda- OH! Woo, the have sausage!" I cackled.

"And you tease ME for obsessing over bacon!" He rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Nyeah! Meanie." He grumbled. I pouted.

"You don't really mean tat, do you, _Mushee_?" I sniffled pathetically. He sniggered.

"Of course I don't, _Copper Rainy._" He sniggered again. I blinked.

"Wha…?" He cracked up. "Oh, kay, then… yeah… ANY way!" I paused, blinking. "Why are we here again?"

"Um…? Oh yeah, because you wanted to talk to someone."

"Oh, right. Um… what did I want to talk about… um, OH!" I blushed slightly. "I'm so absent minded. Um, how are you and Iris doing? I mean, last I heard, you were going mad trying to get her to go out with you!" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, well..."

"Oh, come on! Tell meeeeeeee!" I whined. He shot me a look.

"Quit whinin', why would I _not_ tell you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because, _it's your personal life_. Which you usually _don't tell me about_." I hissed, my eyes narrowed slightly. His eyes hardened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Whaddya mean, what am I talking about? You know perfectly-"

"No I-"

"Excuse me, but may I take your order?" The waitress asked.

"Um, yeah. Can I get today's special? Bacon." She nodded.

"And you?"

"Same. Sausage." He looked her up and down. "What your name?" She blushed.

"Um, Jewely. What's your's?"

"Aaron."

"Arosabella." She looked at me as if just noticing I was there. "Oh, you weren't talkin' ta me? I'm sorry, it's just when somebody addresses my Air over here, they're usually also talkin' ta me." I grinned at her sarcastically. She glowered, stomping off. Aaron scowled at me.

"'Your Air'?"

"Yeah, 'my Air'." He rolled his eyes.

"What ever. Any way, no, I _don't_ know what you're talking about." I frowned.

"Not a clue?" He nodded, scowl softening.

"Not a clue." My frown deepened.

"You never tell me anything about your girl friends, your other friends, jeez, I don't even know what collage you're going to!" I looked away, out the window. My eyes widened. "Shoot."

"What?"

"The gang." He blinked.

"Oh." I turned back around to stare at him.

"Whaddya mean, 'oh'? They're gonna see us in here together, and _assume_-" His eyes widened.

"_Oh_. Shoot." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah '_oh_'. Come on!" I tugged on his arm, pulling him out of the booth, across the restaurant, out the door, across the street (looking to make sure no traffic, of course!) to T- Birds, and in the door.

"Here come the love birds now!"

"Shut up."

**AN**_Aha, that's it for now! PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOR EVER! The 10th reviewer gets, um- :looks around: A FRESH BATCH OF BROWNIES! Yeah! Heehee, anyone who reviews period gets a brownie, too, of course. Thanks all! HELP ME GET TO TEN REVIEWS! _ **/AN**


End file.
